


Her Romantic Idiot

by BlackHeartAndPurpleSoul



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartAndPurpleSoul/pseuds/BlackHeartAndPurpleSoul
Summary: Jason Grace is a huge dumbass idiot, but Hazel likes him nonetheless.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Drew Tanaka, Jason Grace/Hazel Levesque
Kudos: 2





	Her Romantic Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, all the characters happen to be in Camp Half-Blood.  
> (Also, here I go, writing my first fic about a two characters whose ship name I don't know.)

"Oh please, come on Hazel, it's the best option."  
"Though I do find it detestable that I'm agreeing to Leo" cue outraged sputtering noises from the mentioned person, "I genuinely think that it sounds like a good plan. I mean, if he does like you and is too shy confess, then everything would be good and you could date and marry and have kids." audible blushing noises from Hazel, "and even if he doesn't, then you could get closure and stop pining over him and move on."   
A frown marred Hazel's face as she thought about what he had said.  
Biting her lip, she wondered aloud, "Agreeing to Will and not Leo," prompting another round of outraged sputtering noises from the boy, "it does seem like a good idea. Anyway, what have I got to lose?"  
"Way to go, lover girl!" Cheered Leo aloud, adding the last piece in a whisper, "and if he does reject you, you know where the Hephaestus Cabin is!"   
She made a grotesque face at him and stuck her tongue. "Bye, loser. And thanks, Will, for your wonderful suggestion." She added as she left, causing Leo to go in another bout of outraged sputtering noises and mutterings of what kind of best friends he'd got as Will rolled his eyes and thwacked the back of his head.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
She was going to do 'it' today, as Jason would finish sword training of the newest campers.   
She was nervous, to say the very least. Will had assured her that everything would go fine. Leo had suggested that she chicken out and go to explore the woods with him with suggestive wiggle of eyebrows. Hazel had kicked him in the shins.  
The two had just left as the first of the demigods begin to file out. Hazel was a wreck inside, but she covered her feelings with a mask of nonchalance.  
Acting as if she was just going to go down the beach, she walked down, offering a small smile to the neutral stares and a wider one to some warmer expressions.   
Finally, she saw Jason come round the corner from the clearing and she called out to him, her voice inaudible to herself over the thumping of her heart.  
"Hey Hazel." He said, swinging the sword around as he welcomed her with a much bigger grin than his actual greeting.  
"Hi." She said with her voice breaking, her wind knocked out by the sight of his rippling muscles. She cleared her throat and continued, "so, I was just heading down to the sea, wanna come along?" She waited nervously for his reply.  
"Oh fuck, I'm sweaty as hell." Hazel mentally sighed. "But you know what, I'm too lazy clean up, and I'm sure the wind will dry me off. So, why not?"   
Hazel panicked again. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her features and replied with a grin, "that'd be great! Come on."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"―but I've never met herbivore!" They both cracked up.  
Hazel could say that was a part of the reason she liked Jason. He was funny and could make even Nico laugh, a feet which was unachieved by anyone except Will (Percy had tried it once, but had went back to Rachel and Annabeth - who were chatting - disheartened and with a bloody nose, with the former bursting into laughter and the latter trying to cover a smile with a 'I told you' expression.) Also, he was understanding, caring, strong, brave, determined…it was impossible for Hazel to put what she felt about him in mere words.  
She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and reminding herself that she'd got nothing to lose, she timidly began, "Jason, I-I wanted to t-tell you something."  
"Yeah?"   
"W-well, it-it's like…I-I kinda…"  
"Is everything all right?"  
"IthinkyouareveryniceandcoolandallthatsoIlikeyou." She finished in one breath.  
"Come again?" He said with a careful expression on his face.  
She inhaled deeply again said slowly, "I think you are very nice and cool and all that so I like you."   
There was a pause, a very drawn-out pause in which Jason just stared at her while she stared at ground. She began to feel uncomfortable and began to squirm. Her flight instincts had just started to kick in when he cleared his throat at began awkwardly, "you…like me?"  
"Yes." She whispered softly.  
"Hazel," he began in that placating tone which he used whenever anyone was hurt or feeling depressed.  
Or when he was going to reject someone.  
"I, I'm - look, I never thought you'd like me, and I don't, I mean, it's not you, but I-I like Piper, so, so-"  
"I get it Jason, don't fret yourself over it." She talked through him softly and gave his arm a short pat before turning and walking back to the camp.  
"Hazel–" she cut across him giving him a quite smile as she left which didn't quite reach her eyes.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Jason tried to cool down the livid girl by shushing her, to which she swatted his hands away looking ready to throw another big insult his say.  
"Dude," began Reyna by keeping a hand on Piper's shoulder to calm her down. "You know you fucked up, right?"  
"That's putting it very bluntly! This idiot here -" she pointed an accusing finger at Jason while still looking at the other girl "- told the girl he likes, after she confessed to him, that he likes someone else? How fucking stupid is that?!"  
"Yeah, I know." He said dejectedly. Both girls gave him a challenging look as if to say 'you think?' to which he put his head even down.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Jason saw her practicing with Nico in the arena. Though he was considerably taller than her, Hazel used her short height to her advantage by attacking from down, a technique which was used by her against Jason so many a times which led to her sure victory at most of the encounters.  
It lasted a few more minutes before Hazel roughly nudged the inside of his thigh with the hilt of her sword causing Nico to bend down as she placed her sword against his neck.  
The raven-haired boy got up grinning and thumped his sister on the back before slinging his arm over her shoulder as he chatted with her in words inaudible to Jason.  
He sighed to himself as he sat back on the rock and thought about her. She had always impressed him with her fighting skills. Amongst all the occasions they had duelled, she had won by far a greater margin in a shorter amount of time (though the lesser time used could be due to the fact that he'd gone softer on her sometimes, not that Jason would ever admit it.)  
There were many things about her that he loved, things that would never able to write down because they were so many in number.  
And yet, his dumbassery had gotten in the way and had him fucked up things with her, something he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to fix.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Oh come on Drew, I'm not gonna wait all day!" Jason had planned - or rather, Drew had planned and dragged Jason to come along with her - to the Zeus's Fist to show her the old entrance to the Labyrinth. A stupid excuse, really, but Frank had agreed on his part even before he could get out word, a mistake which Jason had made sure he would regret. But Jason was a man of his word (technically Frank's word and Drew's charm, but whatever) and was dutifully awaiting outside the Aphrodite Cabin.   
Drew rushed out, but frowned as soon as she saw Jason outside.  
"Oh, it's you." She said, her voice dropping lower than her expression.  
"What do you mean 'oh, it's you'? Mind you, you asked me yesterday, it's not like I fancy –"  
"What you don't fancy, Jason?" A voice cut him off, causing him to turn around and see Clarisse, which made him gulp. "What are you doing here, huh?" She asked, coming up towards them and folding her hands across her chest and quirking her eyebrow, calculating the other two; Drew, who was looking much prettier than ever, and Jason, who was looking his usual effortlessly-handsome self.   
"Nothing, Jason came here looking for Piper, and I came down to wait for you." Jason was sure all her confidence was coming from her ability of charm-speak, which was convincing enough that even he was questioning himself whether who he had really come for; and even Clarisse, the ever-hard to please, accepted the lie without a hitch.  
" 'Course. Coming with me, aren't you?" She asked.  
"Yeah!" Drew, looking slightly more pleased than she would've at snagging a date, followed Clarisse like a lost puppy.  
Muttering to himself about the audacity and ethics of people, he left the cabin decided to go down to the Half-blood Hill, since he already had a clear schedule. Plus, he could only ever be only at the Hill, thanks to his extrovert tendencies.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Jason stood in his tracks, there was a figure on his usual spot. He frowned for a second, then shrugged and walked on.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
He cursed at himself for not returning back when he'd first seen the person; because now, Hazel had already seen him and there was no point in going back.   
"Hazel!" He put on a fake mask of delight upon seeing her, which was partly true.  
"Jason." She said unenthusiastically and looked away, which immediately killed the smiled on his face.  
"I-uhm, I, wanna go for a walk?" He mentally face palmed himself. Go for walk after she didn't even reply properly? Genius, Jason Grace, a real genius.  
"Okay, why not." She said in the same monotone voice which made Jason internally cringe.  
She got up and began walking along the side of the cliff and he scrambled to catch up with her. They didn't talk a word, and any attempt Jason made was dropped the moment he saw her blank expression.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
She was walking too much near the edge. Once or twice, she had dislodged some stones and watched them fall down on the ground. Her leg had even slipped once. But she was getting sure that the ground was solid even near the edge, a little too sure…  
The ground beneath her foot gave away and she fell down with a scream.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Her eyes were shut tightly and her arms hugging her to her fall. Until a much stronger pair wrapped themselves around her and carried her back to the cliff.  
"Don't-don't ever do that, understand? I would have died of fright, god."  
Her face turned into a grimace, recognizing the person of the voice and her saviour. "I didn't need your help. I would've survived anyway, after all, I've lived through the rejection from the great Jason Grace." She knew she shouldn't have said that, but the bitterness inside her was trying to find a way out since long and had finally succeeded.  
"Ah. About that." He crouched in front of her and she looked away. "Just-just hear me out, okay?"  
She huffed, giving her unwanted consent.  
"I-I might sound stupid, but I've kind of always liked you. But I've never even thought of the possibility that you might like me back, so when you confessed to me, I was caught off-guard. I also thought that you might be doing it as a joke, or as a dare."  
"I-why in Hades would I ever do that? That's insane!"  
"Yeah, uh, when you've got Leo as your best friend, well…"  
She outwardly face palmed. Then she looked up suspiciously, "so how am I to make sure that you're not doing the same?"   
"Oh, you know I'm too dumb to make anything up like this."  
She smiled for the first time in days, and Jason felt as if he'd finally achieved something worthy. "So, so does that mean that your confession is still valid?"  
"Have a guess." She tried to keep a blank face, but the smile trying to fight its way on her face gave her away.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Ok, fine, yes." She said, her face finally admitting the smile to occupy its usual place. "But that doesn't mean you're–"  
He cut her off with a kiss, a kiss so intensely passionate and full of love that had all of her thoughts erased except one :-  
Jason Grace was the biggest idiot on the entire planet.  
But he was her idiot, and she didn't want that too change.  
Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> When you read this story, please leave a comment. Like I mentioned before, this is my first fic, so feedback would be appreciated very much.


End file.
